


Alpha

by DarlingCera



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fanfiction, Ironspider - Freeform, Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Peter is around 22 in this fic?, Starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingCera/pseuds/DarlingCera
Summary: After a lot of sleepless nights, Peter logs on to AO3 for some light reading, there he discovered a new favorite genre of fic and a few new fantasies about Mr. Stark.





	Alpha

The months following his graduation from MIT were a difficult adjustment period for Peter. He seemed to have less to worry about, even if it was only a little less. He always felt like he was forgetting something, some paper that needed to be turned in or a group project meeting that he had missed. One of the biggest adjustments was figuring out a new sleep schedule. With no more papers to write or assignments to turn in minutes before a midnight deadline, Peter was all keyed up in the wee hours of the morning with nothing to do, even after patrolling the streets.  He sat up late on his phone, his eyes bleary but his mind refusing to fall asleep. He wanted entertainment, but he didn’t want to get out of bed. Peter was definitely tired, but he just couldn’t fall asleep. He had refreshed his youtube feed multiple times, but nothing seemed worth watching. 

“Is this hell?” He thought after scrolling porn hub and finding nothing worth jacking off to. 

It was almost three am.

Maybe, what he needed was a good read. His books were still packed up from his dorm, and those boxes were out in the living room. Peter thought for a moment and typed a URL into his phone’s browser.

 

[ www.archiveofourown.org ](http://www.archiveofourown.org)

  
  


He hadn’t read fanfiction in a while, and he wasn’t sure where to begin. He had been on some intense Netflix binges since coming home from college. He scrolled through the Supernatural tags. A place he hadn’t been since 2012. Maybe a little Destiel would put him right to sleep. He couldn’t find anything good there, nothing that got him past the first few chapters. One particular tag kept appearing.  “Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics.” It was often accompanied by a few other tags like “ABO” “Omega!Verse” “Mating Cycles/In Heat” 

Curiously, he clicked on the work. Originally, Peter was absolutely horrified. He kept reading out of pure astonishment at what people could come up with and actually post on the internet. But the more he read the less horrible it seemed. It wasn’t the literal aspect of it that appealed to him. Absolutely nothing about being pregnant appealed to him at all, nor did being treated as a second-class citizen because he could get pregnant. MJ would have a lot to say about that, he was sure. But he was never telling anyone about what he was reading. What was appealing was the sheer,unbridled need that came with heat and having only one thing that could satisfy the heat.  Also, having a self lubricating asshole seemed pretty convenient. 

He read a few more fics, eventually sliding his hand down his pajama pants and jerking himself off until he came into a tissue. 

“Fuck…. “ he sighed as he finally drifted off to sleep. 

 

He found himself reading that kind of stuff in his spare time. He started fantasizing about it. Sometimes he was the whimpering, begging omega, and other times he was the strong, domineering alpha. Some of these fics had pretty decent plots and were longer than a novel. 

While laying in his bed, scrolling away through fics, he came upon one where the younger alpha claimed an older omega. He devoured it, and just as he was finishing it, a thought invaded his mind. He couldn’t help but imagine himself grabbing Mr.Stark by the back of his neck and biting down hard and slamming his cock into him. The thought shocked Peter, his eyes suddenly blowing wide. Sure, Mr.Stark was good looking, but he had never had a thought like that. The fantasy wouldn’t leave his mind. It started to creep up on him when he was working in the lab. He would look Tony over, notice his shoulders and his back and be overcome with the need to jump him. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Tony asked. 

“Nothing.” Peter said. 

“You’re looking at me all weird. I know I’m a snack, as the kids say, but chill out.You’re not Mr.Badass now because you got your college degree.” Tony turned around and got back to work. Peter couldn’t stop thinking about it. His most recent fanfiction fave had uploaded this morning, and he had read through the latest installment before coming in to work today. It had his mind going to all sorts of filthy places. He was sure Mr.Stark wanted him. Sometimes Tony would look at him a certain way and peter would just know, or he would stand just a little too close and it seemed like it was taking a momentous effort not to close the space between them. Or perhaps that was wishful thinking on Peter’s part. 

Awkwardly, they got back to work. Peter knew things never played out in real life like they did in those stories, but man, it couldn’t hurt to try. He crept across the floor and got behind Tony, who seemed too absorbed in what he was doing to really care that Peter was there. In one swift, impulse-driven movement ,he crept up behind Tony, standing so close. “Personal space, Parker.” Tony said, assuming the other was just looking over his shoulder at what he was doing. Tony liked it, oh he certainly liked it. But he knew he shouldn’t. Peter was supposed to be his protege, he was supposed to be a good example for Peter. But he couldn’t do that if he spent too much time thinking about how much he wanted him. It took everything he had to not turn around and ravish the younger man. He had just gotten lost in the thought of how wrong it was when  Peter grabbed a hold of Tony and bit down on his neck, probably a little too hard.In a knee jerk reaction Tony flung around, knocking Peter off of him. Peter hit the ground with a thud, pain radiating from his tailbone. 

“What the fuck has gotten into you? In what universe is that OK? Are you going through some kind of vampire phase? You know you’re a little old for that.” Tony was furious, putting more effort into his anger than anything else, in hopes it would distract him from the fact that the feeling from the bite had shot straight down to his cock. 

Peter could still taste Tony’s cologne on his tongue. It smelled a lot better than it tasted.

“I...I don't know what came over me.” Peter slowly backed away.

“Go home Pete…Come back when you stop doing...whatever this is” Tony said.

Peter left, grabbing his things and booking it out of the building. He caught a bus home, ignoring the ride Tony had called for him. He immediately shut himself in his room. “Sweet Jesus fuck.” He sighed, taking off his shoes and laying down on his bed. He had really fucked up this time. He felt like an animal who was ready to mount anything that wasn’t a great feeling. It was mostly shame.  

“Karen….Can you ask Friday if Tony is mad at me? Wait...nevermind. That’s immature.” Peter had already done enough immature stuff for one day. But Karen and Friday had already been discussing the matter. They had been made too smart for their own good, it seemed. 

Meanwhile, Tony couldn’t help but poke around. He knew he shouldn’t violate Peter’s privacy, but his protege had been acting so strangely lately that he couldn’t help but be curious. He poked around in some of Karen’s recordings and he wasn’t surprised to find Peter laying awake at night, reading something on his phone and beating his meat under the covers. “What a nerd.” he thought “ Reading  porn instead of watching it.” But tony had to see what Peter was reading that got him so hot and bothered. 

When he got a look at what Peter had been getting off to, he had to stop for a moment and google what half of the stuff meant. He had heard somewhere that the He read a few chapters and couldn’t stop. He had never seen anything like this before, and that was part of what made it enticing. He remembered the bite from earlier and touched the spot where Peter’s teeth had sunk into his neck “So somebody wants to play the alpha.” Tony smirked. He liked the thought of a power play like that. He turned off his tablet and got in bed. The games would begin tomorrow when Peter showed up to work, provided Peter did show up. He seemed pretty humiliated. 

When Peter arrived the next morning, feeling sheepish, Tony snuck up behind him, leaning over Peter’s shoulder as he attempted to show Peter something on one of the screens. “You smell nice.” he remarked. Peter smelled like coffee and clean sheets. “Thanks.” Peter replied. It would be so easy to just lean up and seal a kiss. But not after yesterday. He wanted to rest his back against Tony's chest and feel the older man’s beard brushing against his neck. Yesterday he had been prepared to dominate, now all he wanted to do was submit. Tentatively, he pushed his hips back so his ass brushed up against Tony’s thigh. That could easily be interpreted as an accident. Tony pulled away and left Peter waning more. 

The games would continue throughout the day with Tony sneaking into Peter’s personal space, making Peter want him more and more. Peter was almost positive Tony was somehow making fun of him for yesterday. It was more embarrassing than arousing. He wanted it to stop, but he also didn’t. 

Days turned to weeks of this teasing, with Peter going home at night and tucking himself into his bed where he  imagined himself getting fucked hard by Tony over and over. Peter laid back on the bed, his back sweaty and his stomach covered in his own cum. He carefully pulled the two fingers out of himself closed his eyes. A sigh escaped him as he lay there, exhausted. Something had to happen soon. Tony couldn’t keep holding out on him like this. It was becoming more and more obvious what the older man was doing. Peter would feel a little touch here and there, on his lower back or his hip. Sometimes there would be a gentle caress down his back. 

The day finally came. Tony had once more remarked on the way peter smelled. Those remarks always turned Peter pink.”You smell different today…” Tony remarked He buried his nose in the crook of Peter’s neck,which sent a tingling feeling down Peter’s spine. Many of those dirty stories said some sort of bonding gland lay beneath the skin where Tony’s nose was.. Scientifically, Tony knew these stories were weird and impossible, but damn, were they hot. 

“That a bad thing?” Peter asked. 

“No...But you smell like you’re about to go into heat...I don’t know if I could control myself.” 

Peter’s face went white. Tony’s words had felt like a bomb dropping directly on top of his head.  It would be naive of him to assume that Tony wouldn’t have gotten concerned after the bite and possibly have gone through his search history in hopes of finding answers. Stil...Tony had no right to do that. He had probably gotten the data from Karen. 

“Are you making fun of me, Tony? Is that what this has been about for the last couple weeks?” Peter didn’t want to be mad, but he was just a little miffed about this. “Can’t we just forget that whole thing? I get you were concerned or something but was it really necessary to go through my search history and make fun of me about what I read at night?”

:It wasn’t just before bed, Pet, you were reading that stuff on the bus, you’re like a housewife who discovered Fifty Shades.” Peter blushed. “But no, I’m not making fun of you, Peter, I’m trying to get in your pants because this whole incident has destroyed the last bit of shame I have in regards to how bad I’ve wanted to bend you over a workbench.”Peter was too embarrassed to keep going, and it was almost time for him to go home.He felt like a dirty little secret had been uncovered and now he was going to have to live with the fact that Mr.Stark knew about it. He got up and grabbed his backpack, ready to bolt.

“Pete don’t go.” Tony said, watching Peter stuff his backpack “Nope!” Peter’s mind was made up. “This is too damn weird. “ It wasn’t. It was exactly what Peter wanted. His mind was racing as he began to weigh the pros and cons of what was currently happening.  He worried it might affect their working relationship. And every other aspect of their relationship as well. But the thought of Tony being into this niche thing that Peter had been getting off to nearly all the time made Peter begin thinking with his other brain. Suddenly heat flushed to his cheeks. Tony still stood there watching Peter. He made a split second decision. 

“You Ok?” He asked “You look like you’re about to faint.” 

“Oh...I dunno Mr.Stark.” Peter said “I….I feel kinda hot.” 

Tony immediately got what Peter was getting at. So he had changed his mind after all.

“Really hot…” He let his backpack drop to the floor. 

Tony approached Peter, pulling him close and burying his face in the other’s neck. “Well then I can’t just let you go while you’re in heat...Every Alpha in town is going to be pawing at you. I can’t have that. I want you all to myself. ”  Peter’s cheeks burned, his body did feel hot, it was one of those deep all-over flushes that he only got at the worst moments. Peter pressed his hips against Tony’s and wrapped his arm around the other. “Yeah?” he asked “Are you gonna mark me as yours?” He tilted his head to the side and let Tony kiss up and down his neck, sucking a bruise right where his neck and shoulder met. “I’m gonna make you all mine tonight.” He pulled Peter by the hand into the elevator, where he pressed him against the wall and kissed him roughly. 

The walk to the bedroom seemed like it was going to last forever, he was shaking  a little but so excited. Tony finally closed the bedroom door, scooped Peter up in his arms and tossed him onto the bed. He hit the mattress and began undressing. “It’s so hot…” he purred. 

“I know… Tony said “You need it don’t you? You’re gonna be begging for my cock all night.” Tony pulled Peter’s boxers off, not wanting to wait another second. He dove between the younger man’s legs, barely giving Peter time to react before he was sucking Peter’s half-hard cock to full hardness. It took a moment for Peter to wrap his head around what was happening but he soon caught up and melted into the feeling of Tony’s hot mouth around him. 

It was all happening fast and rough, Tony came away from his cock just as Peter was getting close and flipped him over onto his stomach. Lube slicked fingers caressed between his cheeks “You’re so wet for me, aren’t you?” Peter nodded, knowing it was just the lube but enjoying the fantasy nonetheless. “You want me to fuck you? You want me to knock you up?” He asked, slapping Peter’s ass Peter gave a loud whine as a finger slipped inside of him and found his prostate. Peter let out a gasp, his hips bucking back. Tony felt just how hot and tight Peter was around his finger, he couldn’t wait to get his entire cock inside him. All his doubts about whether this was a good idea had been forgotten. Even if it wasn’t a good idea, it was certainly going to be a good time. 

“I need it…” Peter pleaded his cock aching as he stroked it slowly. 

“Need what?” Tony asked , a teasing note in his voce. 

“Your cock inside me.” He purred “Please...it’s the only thing that will make it stop.” 

“I dunno Pete, have you tried anything else?” Tony’s smirk was absolutely devilish as he reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a red vibrator. Peter’s eyes went wide when he saw it but he couldn’t make a sound. He was still on all fours, a pillow supporting his upper body while his ass was in the air. Tony lubed up the toy and carefully pressed it inside Peter. The vibration against his prostate sending intense waves of pleasure through him that only made him want more. Once the toy was in, Tony undressed, leaving his clothes in a heap with Peter’s. 

“Is that helping?” He asked, as he began moving the toy in and out at a slow, easy pace. 

“Not as much as your cock would….” Peter groaned as he felt a harsh slap to his ass. 

“Don’t backtalk your alpha or I’ll leave you here to suffer through your heat. ” The toy was taken away and Peter felt empty. 

“Sorry, sir.” He whimpered. 

“Now be a good little omega and keep quiet while I fill you up.” Peter bit the pillow as Tony’s cock filled him, only a soft little whimper escaping him as it sank all the way in. Tony was holding him down with a firm grip, his body laid over Peter’s as he fucked him hard and fast, growling softly in his ear. He was loving every little pleading noise that came from Peter’s mouth. 

“Thats it….” He said, feeling Peter start to relax “You want to have my pups don’t you?” Peter nodded, 

“Oh….fuck yes!” Peter bucked his hips back against Tony’s thrusts.

Peter came quickly, and Tony soon after. As Tony came inside of Peter, he bit down on Peter’s neck just as Peter hadeter had done the day before. 

He stayed still, his mouth still on Peter’s neck for just a moment longer before slowly pulling out. 

Peter rolled over, he was absolutely wrecked. 

“Feel better?” Tony asked. 

“For now…” Peter said, as his heartbeat began to finally slow down.

  
  



End file.
